Washes
by Sassbrat
Summary: Role play by me and Mrs. Bumblebee.  Knockout goes for a car wash and meets up with Jack.  Summary stinks.  story is better. Rating to be safe


_WRITTEN BY ME AND MRS. BUMBLEBEE DOING A ROLE PLAY._

**WASHES**

Knockout sighed as he drove up and down the hot and empty streets of a small town, trying to find something to do to help him pass the time before he went to race in those human illegal races. He enjoyed the racing very much, it made him feel better and much more superior then others.

Knockout turned a corner to come to a large grassy park and came to a stop when he spotted some humans washing vehicles. Knock out snorted at this but soon realized a good wash did sound very inviting and the hands on washing did feel much better then those rough drive through ones. So why not.

Jack let out a sigh. He hated Washing cars but it was the only job he could find after losing his job at the burger joint.

Jack paid no attention to the cars as they came in. if he did he would have noticed that the next car that was coming for him to wash was very familiar and dangerous.

Knockout chuckled softly to himself as he watched the unsuspecting wash the car in front of him, never even noticing him as a threat. Ohhh he remembered this human very well. He was that two wheelier's human partner and she was no where in sight to stop him if he tried anything.

Knockout grinned wider as the car in front of him pulled away, leaving the human to attend to him next.

Jack picked up a sponge and started washing the car that pulled into his place. it took a moment for him to realize that he had seen the car before and started to shake uncontrollably in his place.

Knockout chuckled when he saw the human had just realized he was in deep ** right now.

"Just relax, continue wash, and act like I'm a normal car. We don't want to make a scene now do we?" Knockout said to the human, making sure that only he could hear him and no one else.

Jack did what he was told and continued to wash Knockout even though he was shaking like a leaf and he was sure that Knockout was enjoying the fact the he was scared to death.

After awhile of being washed Knockout started to relax under the human's very gentle and talented hands, even though they were shaking it still felt quiet enjoyable. He's never experienced a wash like this one. The boy was taking his time o wash every where unlike ohers that splashed him with soapy water and the clean water and called that a wash. Fph...pathetic.

For some reason Jack could tell that the Decepticon in front of him was enjoying his wash. He knew that Knockout was a very vain mech from what he was told by his Autobot friends. But Jack treated Knockout like he would any car and cleaned him like he would any care. with care and gentleness.

Knockout opened his optics when he realized he was closed them and noticed the human had stopped washing him but before he could demand him to continue he went the spray of the water hose plashing water across his finish. He also noticed the human wasn't using it on full blast, more on the shower setting so the water came out more gentle like the a gentle rain.

jack knew that he had to tread carefully for he knew that he was dealing with a deadly Decepticon. Jack picked up the hose and turned it on low cause he didn't want to damage Knockout in any way that would make him mad.

Knockout relaxed onto his shocks and tires, relaxing under the cold but soothing spray.

For some reason Jack started to stop shaking. he was getting the feeling that Knockout was not going to hurt him as long as he washed him

Soon all the soap suds were gone and Jack turned off the water hose, not really thinking Knockout was going to do anything after he did him a favor but how wrong he was.

Knockout lifted himself back to his origanl postion on his wheels and chuckled.

"Not bad human, seems like you do have something we would need back on the Nemesis." He cuckled evilly.

"What would that be?" Jack asked trying to keep his voice under control

"A way to relax any tensed up or irritated bot." Knockout replied before he driver side door flew open and seat belts come snaking out towards Jack.

Jack was panicking as the seat belts wrapped themselves around him and pulled him in to the car. no one was around to help him.

"Help!" Were the only words Jack was able to get out before Knockout silenced him with a belt around his mouth.

Knockout then peeled out of the park, requesting for a groundbridge back to base.

Jack started to panic. He really didn't want to end up a prisoner of the Decepticons. He just prayed that one of his Autobot friends came to his rescue

Knockout appeared on the Nemesis and was greeted by his partner Breakdown and Lord Megatron. He transformed, throwing Jack up into the air and once he was completely changed he caught Jack in mid-air before he could hit the ground

once again Jack started to shake. He was in some serious trouble. he was on the Decepticon warship with Megatron Staring down at him.

Megatron grinned evily down at the terrified human before looked up at Knockout.

'Well done Knockout, you were able to capture one of the Autobot's humans and luck for us it's the one that isn't so annoying." Megatron stated.

He knew which ones were annoying because he remembered the one with glasses wouldn't be quiet when he was controlling the Autobot bug and the female is just plain annoying, enough said.

Jack trembled in his captor's clawed hands scared at what would happen to him. But for some reason the way Knockout held him he knew that he would be safe.

Knockout smirked up at his Lord and bowed.

'Thank you my Lord and to point out this human that I have cane be quiet useful for about now." He commented.

"If I may sir, just at my finch and tell me if you see any scratches, left over soap residue, or any grime."

Jack held his breath as Megatron came closer and looked over Knockout. he hoped that he did good job with cleaning Knockout

"Hmm, as surprising as it seem you don't even have a speck of dust on you, dent or scratch, why?" Megatron questioned which Knockout smirked at and gestured down at Jack.

"He is the reason my Lord. Without knowing it he had started wash me in one of their human car washes but when he found out it was me he still treated me with car and you can see the results. He's quiet talented sir, he was able to relax me while he washed my delicate finish without putting a single scratch on it." Knockout explained.

Jack let out the breath that he was hold thanking himself that he did a good job on Knockout.

Megatron lifted a claw to his chin and thought for a bit.

"And why did you bring him here?" He questioned.

":well my Lord I believe if you allow him to, let him wash ans relax you. Nowing you being the leader of the Decepticons it can be very...stressful."

Jack's eyes went wide at what Knockout said. Him wash Megatron. this day was just getting better and better. but maybe if he did a good enough job Megatron would let him go. He hoped

"Hmmm very intersting Knockout but...if this human doesn't do a good enough job." Megatron hissed as he leaned in closer.

"It will be on both your heads."

Jack looked at Megatron and gulped. He would have to wash Megatron and make sure that he did a good job or that would be the end of him and Knockout.

Knockout didn't seem to be the least bit worried. He only smirked back at his leader and nodded.

"Very well Lord Megatron, you just go find a spot to rest while I gather up the supplies for him to start." Knockout said as he handed Jack to Megatron.

Jack started to shake again as he was passed from Knockout to Megatron.

Megatron smirked at the human in his hand. He had no disire to harm the human. If the human did a good enough job cleaning him than he would let him go as the human had spared his life in the mines a little while ago.

Knockout watched Megatron walk over to an available chair and sat down, placing Jack in his lap as they waited for Knockout to get the supplies. Knockout wlaked off and came back in a few minutes with a box of the needed items.

"Alright boy, you are to pick the items you want to use and get started." Knockout said as he placed bowls of water near him on a near by table.

Jack sighed again and picked up a large sponge and wash rag and started to wash The Decepticon leader with a gentle hand and much like he did with Knockout.

Megatron sat back into the chair he was in and watched the human as he rubbed the sponge in circles over his armor, keep enough pressure to take off the grime and dust but not hard enough to scratch or damage his finish.

jack could tell that he was doing a good Job by the way Megatron was acting all relaxed. Jack keep his mind on his work and he had a lot of cleaning to do.

Slowly Jack moved from Megatron's arms, midsection, legs, and was now working on his chest and shoulders. He now and then glanced up towards Megatron to make sure he was still doing a good job.

Megatron let of a soft hum as the human continued to wash him gentle ease. The boy was a pro at what he was doing. it would be a shame to release him but the Decepticon leader did not want those blasted Autobots pitching a fit on how he kidnapped the human

Soon Jack had finished Megatron's body. All that was left was Megatron's...helm. Jack swallowed nervously but he climbed up onto Megatron's shoulder, flinching away some when Megatron growled but reached out and started to gently wash and polish him again.

Megatron was shocked at the human when he didn't show any fear when he growled at him when he touched his helm which was very sensitive. The human was surprising Gentle with his helm showing that he had some experience with washing helms.

Once Megatron's helm was clean, Jack pulled out his polishing rag and used it to start polishing Megatron up, making his silver armor shine.

Soon Megatron felt the human stop his polishing. gently plucking the boy from his head he turned and looked in the mirror that Knockout was holding up for him. Megatron liked what he saw very much

Knockout grinned at his "new" Lord.

"You look eons younger my Lord." Knockout commented.

"Yesss I do." Megatrond purred slightly. he really didn't want to let the human go but he had made a promise and owed the Human for when he didn't kill him in tunnels.

"Knockout take the human back to where you found him. and Human Do not say anything about what has happened here or you may not be so lucky next time." Megatron growled.

Jack gulped nervously and nodded.

'Yes...yes sir." he replied.

Knockout transformed in to his car form and ordered Jack to get in and hang on

Jack did as told and gasped when Knockout took off, speeding off into the spacebridge, back to Jackson.

Knockout Dropped Jack at a local Gas Station and speed off warning the human about what LOrd Megatron had said.

Jack sighed in relief once Knockout was out of sight and turned and headed home, still trying to believe that everything that happened today was real.


End file.
